The Forgotten Ebony Lover
by BelovedFrost
Summary: Shadow and Sonic used to be together but broke up over Shadow's unexpected pregnancy. Follow their story of love and parenthood, as they struggle through awkward conversations and returning love. Will Sonic be able to win the heart of his once beloved uke? Sonadow and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1:Bun in the oven

The Forgotten Ebony Lover

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic or any sonic the hedgehog characters.

Why did you leave me? Sonic I loved you is it because of me being pregnant with your child Shadow wondered. Well I am now three months into pregnancy I have not seen even one of my friends for these three months I have been living in an apartment just beyond Twinkle Park he thought. The only contact I had with any friends was texting Rouge he continued to think. Shadow started to wonder about his and his little pup's future when Ring!Ring! my phone started to play my ring tone signaling I had a text…

Rouge: Hey how r u?

Shadow: good

Rouge: meet me club rouge in 5 mins

Shadow: kk

Rouge:

Club rouge here I come! he thought, as he ran/skated as fast as he could to Rouge's club. "Hey batgirl" Shadow muttered pretending to sound tough as he tightened the trench coat. "Hey that's all I get I haven't seen you for three months!" yelled Rouge who seemed really pissed off. Then she broke down in tears mumbling "where have you been?" "Stop crying Rouge and I will explain".

After Shadow explains everything to Rouge

"Can I see the little bun in the oven?" Rouge asked. "Sure" the pregger replied as he exposed his swollen belly.

"How far along are you Shadow?" Rouge asked while placing her hands on his belly. "Three months" Shadow said. "Shadow if you ever need help with the kit I can help" Rouge said while she gently stroked his belly. "R-really?" the ebony hedgehog asked stupefied. "Of course silly". "Shads you should stay here with me I gotta keep an eye on you" Rouge said with a flirty tone and a wink of an eye. "Sure".

**AN Hey heres the forgotten ebony lover!~InsanityTheChaos**


	2. Chapter 2:Doctor's Appointment

**The Forgotten Ebony Lover**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Rouge how was work?" Shadow asked while looking up from his plate of Belgian waffles. "Work was okay… Shadow stop eating those waffles they are not good for you or the baby's health" Rouge replied. "I can iff I want poo"(I can if I want to)."Oh yeah Shads its time for your appointment at the hospital" Rouge said with a slight smirk knowing what happened at his last doctor's appointment.

***FLASHBACK***

**Doctor: Mr. Hedgehog it is time for your flu shot**

**Shadow: Why the f*** do I need a flu shot I'm immune to all illnesses and diseases**

**Doctor: It is for the baby not you…**

**Shadow: I never asked for this goddamn baby!**

**Doctor: Mr. Hedgehog please calm down now. Do not use your chaos energy attacks it will hurt you and the baby**

**Shadow: I f***ing can CHAOS BLAST!**

**Doctor: Told you so**

**Shadow: *unconscious***

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"No!" IShadow yelled while Rouge dragged him to her new purple convertible.

Later, at the hospital."Mr. Hedgehog the babies are doing well" the doctor said. "That's goo-wait what do you mean by babies?!"Shadow yelled in confusion. "You are having twins would you like to know the genders?" the doctor asked. "Yes please" he replied politely. "Well you are having a boy and a girl would you like me to have pictures of the ultrasound?" the doctor asked. "Yeah that would be nice".At the end of the appointment, Shadow walked to the lobby where Rouge was waiting for him."So… Shadow it appears that the appointment went well" Rouge said. "What makes you say that?" the ebony pregger asked. "The grin on your face" Rouge replied. "Well…I found out I am having twins, a girl and a boy and I have ultrasound pictures see" he said while showing Rouge the ultrasound shots. "Aw they're so cute!" Rouge squealed. "Oh Shadow I have a treat for you later today we're having a party at Club Rouge you'll get to see everyone and tell them about the babies you don't have to say the who the daddy is" Rouge exclaimed. "Thanks Rouge" Shadow mustered faking a smile so she will not see how much he was dreading going to the party.

At night, the time for the party to start soon came near."Shadow please stay here so they won't see your buns in the oven when the gang comes in you can be like a bartender" Rouge softly -dong! "I'm coming!" Rouge yelled as she walked to the door to let in the guests. "Hey Rouge!" The Sonic gang yelled in unison as they entered through the door. "Guys we should play a game how about…truth or dare?" Rouge suggested. Everyone sat cross-legged onto the floor while Shadow quickly put on my red fluffy housecoat and sat on a couch. "Mr. Shadow, why aren't you sitting on the floor?" Cream asked curiously. "I prefer the couch Cream". "Oh okay" Cream said softly. "Miss Rouge can I go first?" asked Cream. "Of course you can sweet heart". "Mr. Sonic truth or dare?" asked Cream. "Dare" said Sonic confidently. "I dare you to…to…to tell everyone who your first kiss was with, where it happened and how old you were!" Cream yelled. "Wel-you can't lie about it to Mr. Sonic," Cream said. "Well I was 18 whe-tell it in the exact order I asked them in Mr. Sonic," said Cream politely. "Okay I had my first kiss with Shadow at the beach when I was 18" Sonic replied while looking in my direction lightly flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, the beach is a really romantic spot Mr. Sonic!"Exclaimed Cream. "Knuckles truth or dare?" Sonic asked. "Dare". "I dare you to kiss Rouge on the lips," Sonic said pleased at Knuckles red face. "Fine" Knuckles muttered before kissing Rouge or should I say made out for like five minutes. "Wow I just said a kiss not make out session,... you guys need a room," Sonic said playfully. "Sonic truth or dare?" Knuckles asked.

"Dare". "I dare you to make out with Shadow". "What!" Sonic and Shadow yelled in unison.

"Just do it!" yelled Knuckles who was starting to get impatient. Shadow backed away as Sonic got closer "Shadow why don't you take off your housecoat?" asked Sonic with lust in his eyes.

"Fine" the ebony hedgie said as he discarded his housecoat. Gasps escaped from his friends most likely at the sight of the baby bump. "Shadow what have you been eating?" asked Amy staring at his swollen belly. "Let's just say I'm a hermaphrodite add that with being raped what do you get?" he asked. "I don't know" said Amy. "I'm pregnant," the pregger said calmly. "How is it possible you're a guy right?" Amy asked. "Like I said I am a herm and yes im a guy". "Shadow who's the father?" asked Tails curiously. "I don't really know" Shadow lied. "How many months are you Mr. Shadow?" asked Cream while she put her hands on my swollen belly. "Four months im having twins a girl and a boy" he replied. "Okay" Cream said while sitting down. "On with the dare guys" said Sonic who was staring at Shadow's belly. "Shads how come you didn't abort the babies while you could?" asked Sonic. "Well…I don't have any family so they will be my family" Shadow responded. Then Sonic ran to me and kissed Shadow flat on the lips. He then closed his eyes,his arms going around Sonic's neck. As Sonic kissed Shadow more passionately his lip running down Shadow's lower lip asking for entrance which Shadow happily complied.


	3. Chapter 3:Party part 1

**The Forgotten Ebony Lover**

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclamier:I dont own sonic or sonic the hedgehog characters.**_

After Sonic let go Shadow opened his eyes and let out a whimper forgetting everyone in the room with their jaws hanging on the ground. "So…"Sonic started while trying to fight back a blush but was unsuccessful. "Shadow truth or dare?" he continued eyeing Shadow's heated cheeks. "D-d-dare…"he stuttered. "Okay…I dare you to tell everyone who the real father is I can tell you were lying Shadz" Sonic said somehow oblivious that he was the father even though he was told, he was the father four months ago. Silence soon followed with hushed whispers "Shadow you have to answer or else you're a wuss" Sonic said with a smirk. "Fine…the father is Sonic," the ebony hedgie mumbled. "What was that Shads?" Sonic said. "You're the dad dumba**!"he yelled replacing the smirk on Sonic's face with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sonic asked through the gasps and shocked faces of their friends. "I did and you left the next morning leaving a note!" Shadow yelled furiously.

***Flashback***

**Shadow: Hey Sonikku I have some good news!**

**Sonic: What is it Shads?**

**Shadow: I'm pregnant!**

**Sonic: You're what?!**

**Shadow: I thought you would be happy cause you always talk about starting a family but I guess I was wrong *eyes water***

**Sonic: …**

**Shadow: I'm going to bed don't even think of coming into my bedroom *starts crying***

**Next morning**

**Shadow: What the heck is this? *takes sticky note off forehead***

_**Dear, Shadow**_

_**Sorry but I'm not ready to start a family yet**_

_**Hope you understand and our relationship is over I am now in love with Amy**_

_**Sincerly, Sonic**_

_**P.S. Don't bother coming to see me I don't want to see you ever again**_

**Shadow:*starts to cry then bawl***

***End of flashback***

Sonic wore the facial expression he would have whenever he had a flashback. "Sonic Hedgehog I expect more from you!" yelled a pissed Amy Rose. "You should be ashamed abandoning Shadow like that all to date me I mean I am pretty, cute, generous. However, the point is why would you leave Shadow in such a vunerable position? Something terrible could have happened like G.U.N kidnapping him to raise his pups as military weapons or Eggman doing the same thing but using your own children against you!" Amy practically yelled in Sonic's face. Shadow sighed taking everyone's attention off Sonic and on me. "I don't need protection. I was created to be the ultimate lifeform..I am capable of caring for myself" Shadow said gruffly. "Shads I want you back" Sonic blurted out gaining all the attention again. "Will you give me a second chance?" he said getting on his knees and begged. "I don't know…"Shadow started. "Please?" Sonic begged.


	4. Chapter 4:Party part 2

**The Forgotten Ebony Lover**

**Chapter 4**

**AN/ Sorry for not updating in so long I lost the password to my account…But i will post chapter 5 ASAP.**

"Sonic I'm sorry but no you had the chance but you didn't take it now it's too late", said Shadow sadly. "Alright," replied Sonic with a heavy heart. "Ahem," coughed Knuckles reminding the two male hedgehogs they were not alone. "Well Shadow why don't you get the ultra sound pictures, I'm sure Cream would love to see them!" said Rouge pushing Shadow through the door to the upstairs living quarters. "Okay…hey Cream uh lets go get the pictures," Shadow said unsure. "Okay Mr. Shadow!" cried Cream happily. "Sonic! Why did you do that one minute you totally don't remember you and Shads conversation about the babies, the next you want him back you should be ashamed of yourself!" yelled Rouge madly at Sonic. An hour later when the party was over Shadow was in the kitchen in the apartment above Club Rouge. "I was left to my own devices, many days fell with nothing to show," sang Shadow to Bastille's Pompeii on his iPod while stirring cake batter. "And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love, great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above" continued Shadow with Cream joining in. "Mr. Shadow you're so funny!" said Cream enthusiastically. "Okay… so now we put this in the oven right?" asked Shadow. "Yes, when it's done put the icing on and place it in the hidey hol-Ding! Dong! "That's my mom!" cried Cream while dragging Shadow to the front door. "Hello Vanilla here's Cream," said Shadow to Vanilla. "Hello! Shadow was Cream good for you?" asked Vanilla. "Yes she was a perfect angel for me," said Shadow truthfully. "Hi Mama!" said Cream. Several minutes after Cream took her leave. "Where would Rouge put that chocolate?" Shadow asked himself. "Oh wait we ran out guess I better get some more," he answered to no one in particular. He got ready to depart with his wallet and a black hoodie in hand. Once he arrived at the store, he went to the candy aisle and grabbed a whole bunch of humongous sized chocolates then headed to the checkout to pay. Please don't ask for ID he kept pleading in his head. "That will be twenty dollars sir," said the grocer. Shadow then handed a twenty-dollar bill and departed. When he opened the door to the apartment… "Shadow where have you been?" asked an enraged and worried Rouge. "Heh I went to buy some chocolate…," said Shadow while putting away the chocolate in a cupboard but keeping one out for himself. "You endangered yourself and children for chocolate!" screamed Rouge. "Well…, I'm going to bed bye now!" yelled Shadow while speeding away to his room. "Oh no you don't… you could have left a note at least," said Rouge calmly. "I was going to but I thought I could get back before you did," said Shadow sheepishly. "Okay at least you had an excuse but go to bed its past your bed time," said Rouge. "Okay good night!" said Shadow before heading to bed. 'I wonder what Sonic is doing now' thought Shadow as his mind drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5:Bestfriends

**The Forgotten Ebony Lover**

**Chapter 5**

**AN/ sorry for not updating in a while…well here is chapter 5 like I sorry if shadow or any other character is ooc, cus well no one can really make perfect charas be perfectly ic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or any sonic the hedgehog. I only own my fc/oc Nerissa-Cherise Doom.**

As morning arrived, a certain ebony hedgehog woke to sunlight streaming through his curtains. Shadow started his usual morning routine, get dressed then go eat breakfast, take care of hygiene then go and do whatever he wants. After getting dressed Shadow walked to the kitchen, where he was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. "Good morning!" Shadow addressed to Rouge. "Good morning! Shads!" Rouge replied while balancing a stack of pancakes. "Here let me help," the ebony hedgie suggested taking the stack of pancakes and placing it on the table. "Let me guess, the knuckle head stayed over last night?" Shadow asked smirking. "Yes he did so play nice, Kay?" "Fine, "the pregger said gruffly. "Good, oh and here's your breakfast," Rouge stated. "Morning," Knuckles greeted from the hallway. He walked over to Rouge and gave her a morning kiss. "How sweet…Knuckles," Shadow, said sarcastically. Knuckles turned blushing a bright red, "wh-wha?!" he yelled surprised. Shadow smirked at the reaction. "Knuckie here's your breakie!" Rouge exclaimed. "Thanks…" Knuckles mumbled. After, breakfast Knuckles took his leave and returned home. "So are you and Knuckles an item?" Shadow asked curiously. "Yup me and Knuckles are tight!" Rouge replied with a smile. "I knew it! They were right Knouge is real!" Shadow yelled, and ran to his laptop and wrote on his blog that knouge was true. "W-what?" Rouge asked confused. "Oh, you know my friend Nerissa-Cherise...well she showed me the whole thing about fandoms and Knouge which is a shipping name for you and Knuckles is one of my otps,"Shadow explained. "Oh okay," Rouge replied. "Oh, by the way Nerissa's coming over later Kay," Shadow said standing up and walking to his secret stash of chocolate in the couch cushions. "Okay, I will be working all week so I won't be home, if Nerissa wants to stay over she can," Rouge said taking her purse. "Yeah I'll text her to see if she wants to," Shadow taking out his cell phone from his pants pocket. "Well I'm off bye!" Rouge yelled while walking out the door. Shadow started to text his friend.

Shadow: Hey Neri u there?

Nerissa: Yeah, what's up?

Shadow: Wanna stay here at Rouge's place with me for the week. Rouge is working all week.

Nerissa: Sure btw I'll be there soon

Shadow: Kay see ya soon

Ding-dong! "I'm coming!" Shadow yelled as he went to answer the door only to see a grey female hedgehog with ebony hair. "Hey Shads!" Nerissa said walking in from the doorway. "Hi Neri, how have you been?" Shadow asked settling down on the couch. "Life's been good…very good.." Nerissa said with a wistful look in her eyes. "Hey you told me earlier you had a surprise, what is it?" Shadow said curiously. "Well your buns in the oven going to have a friend" she said taking Shadow's and placing it on her own belly. "Congrats, Neri!" Shadow said happily hugging Nerissa. "Hey, Nerissa who's the dad?" the ebony pregger inquired. "You know my fiancé Damien? Hes the dad" Nerissa answered.


End file.
